


7:20 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl started to smile with Reverend Amos Howell after he bought one expensive stuffed animal for her.





	7:20 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl started to smile with Reverend Amos Howell after he bought one expensive stuffed animal for her instead of something he desired.

THE END


End file.
